When optimizing network traffic, the usual approach is to find the shortest paths from a client to a desired server across a network topology. This shortens the time it takes for the network traffic to pass between the client and the desired server and vice versa. Data compression and caching technologies are also often used to reduce the amount of data transferred across a network and to speed up network service data request/response times, respectively. Finding a shortest path, data compression, and caching configurations are not always optimal solutions for full network resource utilization in the delivery of network services across sub-optimal routes. As a result, provided network services are underperforming and providing network services is inefficient and requires unnecessary resources; increasing a total cost of ownership.